Missing
by Niall's-little-cupcakee
Summary: 100% ORIGINAL: Shaylee Ericka's cusion moves in after her mothers death. But Ericka figures Shaylee is hiding something...
1. Chapter 1

ONE

Shaylee Moves in

It was Mid-July in Springtun, Missouri. Erika Wakefield sat on her porch licking an orange pop she recently purchased from the daily ice-cream truck that passes her street everyday around 3:00pm. She sat there on her porch for about an hour waiting for her dad to return with her cousin Shaylee whose mother recently died. Her father was dead also from serving his country the year earlier. Mr. Wakefield decided to take Shaylee in since no one else would.

Erika pulled out her notebook planned and made plans for _every _single day on the calendar for them to do together. Erika was so excited about Shaylee moving in… but what she didn't know was what Shaylee was capable of. "Hey Erick!" Mr. Wakefield yelled. Ericka looked up and saw Milton, her father, approaching from his car holding the bags Shaylee couldn't hold herself. Ericka felt a little jealous when she saw how pretty Shaylee was compared to her. Shaylee had strawberry red hair that shined in the beautiful July sun. Her smile was so white and beautiful and her dimples were so fair and exact. Ericka put her notebook down and looked up at Shaylee.

"Hi I'm Ericka!" Ericka said smiling brightly at Shaylee. Shaylee nodded "I figured" she replied. Ericka felt awkward around her. Ericka was always the pretty one the center of attention. But when she saw Shaylee she knew everything would change … "Umm earth to Ericka!" Mr. Wakefield said loud enough that Emma Stewart across the street looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh yea!" Ericka said smiling she picked up one of Shaylee' strawberry purse. "I umm … like your purse!" Ericka said forcing a smile on her face, hoping she could break the awkward silence. Shaylee's face went dull. Ericka instantly thought '_she hates me, she really hates me' _Shaylee remembered how her mother kissed her forehead and handed her a wrapped gift. "For my little strawberry" the tag said. "ya my mom bought it for me… she always called me her little strawberry" Shaylee said.

Ericka opened the door "I can see why, your hair" Ericka said putting the bag on the kitchen counter. " hey I gotta go get my notebook" Ericka said leaving Shaylee in the kitchen. "sure" Shaylee replied. Ericka lifted her notebook, someone had written in it. **Back off Daddy's girl** **from****:**** Shaylee **Ericka closed her book and ran into the house. Ericka gave Shaylee a weak smile " What?" Shaylee asked. Ericka gave her a dirty look. " you know what!" She yelled ….


	2. Chapter 2

**WILL NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DIDN'T READ CHAPTER 1! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I DECIDED IM GONNA CONTINUE WITH THIS SIERES! SERIOUSLY REALLY NEED YOUR REVIEWS! GOOD OR BAD! JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT THE PUBLIC IS THINKING! **

**-WRITERLUV101**

Shaylee shook her head while giggling. "I'm just kidding Erick!" she said. Ericka faked a smile and a let out a noticeable fake giggle. Ericka wasn't pleased at all. She meets Shaylee after 10 years and she welcomes her like this? Mr. Wakefield walked down the stairs quickly as if he was excited about something.

"Shay … Check out your new room!" Mr. Wakefield boomed, _at least it's not my room_, Ericka thought. Mr. Wakefield opened a bright pink door with fancy strawberry wall paper. It was decorated so nice Ericka didn't even realize that was her ex-room. Mr. Wakefield opened the door. The walls where pink, and mostly everything had the word strawberry writing in fine print. Erick couldn't help feel a little jealous of what Shaylee had … and Shaylee herself in general. "Omigod! Thank you sooo much Mr. Wakefield!" Shaylee gushed while her arms where around his neck. "Please Shay, call me dad. You're a part of our family now!" He said. Ericka couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was about to storm to her room until she noticed…

"DAD! Are you serious you don't even know her and you turn into the dad I never had!" Ericka shouted. Her voice was loud like the thunder during storms in the spring time in Springtun. Mr. Wakefield ran down the stairs to catch up with his daughter. Finally he found her in the family room crying into the pillow he had bought for Shaylee. To not make things worse he didn't dare tell her that was meant for Shaylee…. "Pumpkin… I didn't know you felt that way…" Mr. Wakefield began… "No. Dad it was _my_ fault I think I just got a little jealous…" Ericka admitted.

Shaylee was at the top of the stairs listening to their every word. "I guess she's so _perfect"_ Shaylee heard Ericka say. "_Nobody's_ perfect" she heard Mr. Wakefield reply. Shaylee's eyes teared up… she wasn't perfect at all. She was beyond perfect she was dirty.. She was the one who killed her mother… not a car accident... it was her own dirty hands…


End file.
